1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to application logs and, more particularly, to processing application logs in multi-server environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex business systems, such as computer telephony integration (CTI) platforms, may comprise numerous servers running a plurality of applications. A complex business system may accordingly generate a large number of logs reflecting the activity of individual applications.